


Пять историй об аморальности

by Iorunn



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorunn/pseuds/Iorunn
Summary: Ричи Тозиер абсолютно аморален, кто же не знает об этом? Во всяком случае, так кажется со стороны. Но это — его истории, иногда смешные, иногда страшные, растянутые во времени на сорок с гаком лет.





	Пять историй об аморальности

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, кроссовер с «Очень Странными Делами», смерть второстепенного персонажа, нецензурная лексика.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Мама сказала мне, что я аморален. Я знаком со значением, понятное дело, хотя думал, что даже библиотекари так больше не говорят. Или кто там, доктора наук? Для Дерри сойдут и библиотекари. Я аморальный, наглый, безответственный ушлёпок. Как-то так. Меня зовут Ричи Тозиер. И я правда именно такой. Доверьтесь маме: ведь взрослые всегда знают больше.

**История первая, про правила и неловкость**

Взрослые знают, а дети — нет. Мы тоже ничего не знали, росли себе где-то между зарослями чертополоха и речкой-вонючкой, ели яблоки, и ни одно из них не было тем самым, ну, которое даёт тебе понятия о приличиях. А вот змей было предостаточно. Стэн их боялся и старался держать свои длинные еврейские ноги подальше от всякой там травы. Стэн вообще был пугливым, не как Эдди-осторожно-дети, без девчачьего визга по любому поводу. Но уж если наш маленький кипоносец приходил в ужас, то делался белее сахара и трясся так, что зубы отбивали ритм «Хава Нагилы». Или, что хуже, «Альфавиля», никогда не мог оценить их солиста, лучше уж Стэн увлёкся бы «Блонди». 

Так или иначе, я постоянно толкал его в траву и смеялся. А потом падал следом, потому что если там и была змея, по справедливости ей стоило кусать нас обоих. Ну, и чтобы не дать Стэну подняться. Он был сильней, и удерживать его я мог только весом своего тела. Он брыкался и дрался, расквашивал мне нос и ломал очки. Но я всё равно так делал. И когда ему удавалось ударить меня достаточно сильно, моя кровь — очень красная — капала на его лицо — очень белое. Это было так красиво. А ещё мне нравилось, оседлав его бёдра и вцепившись руками в плечи, вжимать Стэна в землю, чувствовать, как он рвётся вверх, подальше от чёртовых змей. Поближе ко мне. Я так надеялся, что однажды он сам толкнёт меня в траву. 

Но он так никогда этого и не сделал. Может, потому, что я не боюсь змей. Или потому, что Стэну просто неинтересно — со мной. Он ведь многих успел покидать в траву, если вы понимаете, до того, как покончил с собой. Они ходят теперь — не живые, не мёртвые, решают, следом ли, или пока терпится. А я что, я ничего, просто Ричи Тозиер с тысячей языков во рту, и девятьсот девяносто девять, как известно, лгут.[1] И тот, последний, побывал-таки во рту Стэнли Уриса однажды, сто лет назад, когда я ещё пытался повторять все непонятные сцены в фильмах на практике. А как ещё кинодетям познавать реальность? 

Стэн знал сложные слова, но «аморально» туда ещё не входило, только более распространённые «нельзя» и «неправильно». Но первые секунд двадцать он не делал ничего, а следующие сорок — активно исследовал мой рот в ответ. От внезапности натиска, видимо, растерялся. Потому что потом как-то очень легко скинул меня на землю, пробормотал что-то про эти самые «нельзя» и «неправильно» и сбежал. И знаете, что я понял? Стэнли мог так с самого начала, просто разрешал мне дразнить судьбу. 

Больше я никуда его не толкал. Да и случая не представлялось — наедине мы с тех пор практически не бывали. Но я не жалуюсь. У меня ведь в общей сложности около «минуты на небесах» со Стэнли Урисом было, а это вроде как достижение, если речь идёт о Стэнли. Идеальная минута: немного меньше — и я остался бы совсем нищим, немного больше — и стал бы совсем жадным. А так — ну, просто игра, и я не из тех, кто будет страдать по нему до гроба, ну ебать, я же Ричи Тозиер, я вообще не умею страдать, только передразнивать и смеяться. Бип-бип, Ричи.

**История вторая, про вражду и надежды на будущее**

А вообще я не любитель получать по лицу. И по почкам. И по яйцам. Поэтому от банды Бауэрса я бегал так, как не снилось лучшим спринтерам штата. И ещё прятался: достаточно хорошо, чтобы тупая морда Генри и его свински вздёрнутый нос не взяли мой след. Но Виктор Крисс всегда меня находил. Он вообще был умный парень, жаль, что его так и не нашли. Сколько лет прошло, а родители всё ждут, когда их подающий надежды мальчик вернётся. Хотя если бы он сейчас и вернулся, то мальчиком называть его было бы уже неудобно. Но Виктор не вырос, это-то я знаю. Когда мы пробирались обратно, из логова паршивого клоуна, я споткнулся о его тело. Я знал, что это его тело. Я умел чувствовать Виктора Крисса задолго до его появления. Ведь мы так терпеть не могли друг друга. Зачем нужна взаимная любовь, когда есть такая острая, такая сильная взаимная ненависть? Избитая мысль, но вполне жизненная. Ведь Бауэрс доставал всех. А Крисс целился в меня лично. Он возникал будто бы из ниоткуда, всегда подлавливал меня, когда я был один:

— Ну что, Ричи-бой, поиграем?

Я смеялся так, что ни слова не мог выдавить, это я-то, угроза тишине сотого левела. Потому что Виктор был весь такой тонкий, и нежный, и хорошо воспитанный под своими тряпками плохиша. Ему просто не удавалось выглядеть круто, произнося подобные фразы. И вот я смеялся, а он кидался на меня с кулаками и отбивал всё, до чего дотягивался, он ведь был старше и сильнее, хотя и не слишком хорош в драках. 

— Ты всего-то шестёрка, — выдавливал я сквозь смех, даже когда рот наполнялся знакомым медным привкусом. — Дай угадаю твою любимую позу, ах-ха, только скажи, кто у вас девятка, этот жиртрест с плоским носом?

Он валил меня на землю и пинал ногами. Он хотел, чтобы я начал всхлипывать. Не поймите неправильно, я вовсе не пытался показывать свою выносливость и стойкость и всегда издавал для Крисса свою лучшую гамму скулящих звуков — в конце концов, игра в голоса всегда удавалась мне особенно хорошо. После этого Виктор прекращал меня бить, и начиналось то, из-за чего он приходил и из-за чего я не убегал, но частенько шарился один в подворотнях.

Сначала — очки. Он складывал их, довольно осторожно, и убирал в сторону. Наверно, его успокаивало, что я почти ничего не видел. Потом — рот. Целовался Крисс тоже осторожно, ещё бы, после его ударов мои губы были как-то не слишком приспособлены к суровому натиску. И вот тут-то наступало время вашего покорного слуги, Ричи Тозиера. Хотя мне ли заливать о покорности. Я кусался, и смеялся, и провоцировал, я называл его трусом, слабаком и педиком, проходился по нему и его родне до седьмого колена. Потому что знал, что в этой части наших встреч плохой мальчик Виктор Крисс не позволит себе сделать мне больно. Ни словом, ни делом. 

Мы не пересекали границу, всё, что ниже пояса — разве что через одежду. «Может быть, когда-нибудь потом» превращается в «никогда», если один из вас мёртв.

Незадолго до истории с канализацией и нашей последней встречи Виктор не сбежал, как обычно, а закурил, прислонившись спиной к стене гаража, и отдал мне очки. Его узкое лицо, выбеленная чёлка, падающая на глаза, одна нога вытянута и упирается в мусорный бак, вторую он поджал и старается оттереть ладонью пятно на вылинявшей джинсе — я как наяву всё это вижу, даже сейчас. 

— Попробуй держаться от Генри подальше. Так далеко, как сможешь. Он совсем съехал. 

— Генри давно съехал. И я всегда держусь подальше, я ж не самоубийца.

— Нет, Ричи. Я имею в виду: езжай на каникулы с родителями куда-нибудь в Айову или типа того. Вообще исчезни. 

Он смотрел на меня так пристально и требовал обещания, ну я и скрестил пальцы. Потому что мы ведь уже договорились извести грёбаного клоуна. А своих не бросают даже такие отморозки, как я. И как Виктор, хотя отморозком он всё-таки не был. 

Не знаю, за кем он в итоге сунулся в коллектор, за Генри или мной. Надеюсь, что за Генри, потому что не уверен, что могу справиться ещё и с этим. Мне и так всё время мерещатся его волосы в грязной жиже канализации. И те пятнадцать минут, когда мы молча курили бок о бок, готовясь каждый к своей битве.

Это всё, что я помню о Викторе Криссе.

**История третья, про испорченность и эгоизм**

А с Эдди всё было не так. Шутки шутками, но я никогда не смотрел на него как на объект желаний, да серьёзно, это ведь старина Эдди! Он скулит по поводу и без, не вытаскивает изо рта ингалятор и падает в обморок, если надо зайти в общественный туалет. Но вот этот смешной тип стал моим первым любовником. Странненько, да? Ведь Эдди, блин, просто боготворил Билла, типа целовать землю, по которой ступала нога, безмолвно пожирать взглядом, писать плохие стихи и все прочие боготворительные вещи. И когда тот уехал вслед за Бев, Стэнли и Хэнскомом, готов был рыдать крокодильими слезами и вообще вёл себя, как сиротка на похоронах. Я, ну, просто хотел как-то развеселить его. И мне тоже было одиноко.

Но Ричи Тозиер — аморальный ублюдок, и шутки у него плохие. Эдди терпел моё повышенное внимание месяц, а потом сорвался:

— Да ты конченый, Ричи, конченый! Ты просто… просто вообще грёбаный урод! А не пошёл бы ты в жопу?! И знаешь, если это подкаты, то таких уёбищных подкатов не знал свет!

Я знал, что, возможно, немного перебарщиваю. То есть, да, было дело, но в семнадцать все такие, нет? Ну, и много нерастраченной сексуальной энергии — а в тот момент мне даже целоваться было не с кем, уж не помню, почему — это как шум в ушах и гора экстази в пищеводе. Я шутил ниже пояса, трогал ниже пояса, ну и, хмм, прилюдно облизал его лицо? Не велика беда, в общем. Наверное, это просто была последняя капля. Я засмеялся от этой мысли, точно, ну то есть — капля, слюна, все дела — а он просто обезумел.

— Козлина! Да чтоб ты… Да чтоб тебя…! 

В общем, сорвал голос на три дня. Я исправлялся, ходил тихий, заваривал ему всякие отвары, остужал их по всем правилам. Хорошо, что остужал, первые три он на меня вылил. И чуть не спустил с лестницы. Но в какой-то момент что-то изменилось, может, потому, что я тоже старался молчать, за компанию, чтобы Эдди не было скучно. Может, ещё из-за того, что он тоже был семнадцатилетним и неудовлетворённым. Просто щёлкнуло — и вот. На третий день молчания он принял у меня из рук кружку, повертел так и эдак, поставил на стол. Затем снял с меня очки и начал пристально рассматривать, убрал с лица волосы, прочертил пальцами линию скул. Носа. Хмыкнул. Мазнул легонько по губам. Я даже дышать забыл. Потом взялся за ручку и написал на моей руке: «Ты серьёзно?». В тот момент я готов был кивнуть на что угодно. И Эдди даже не ударил меня, когда я легонько прикусил его палец и осторожно коснулся языком. Да. Он просто вытер его о мою щёку. Но пока Соня Капсбрак, лёгкая и изящная, как ледокол, не вернулась из своего привычного трипа по больничкам, мы перетрогали друг друга где только можно.

Я даже не понял, когда влюбился, когда мне стало важно, что человек, в чьих трусах шарит моя рука — именно Эдди, а не какая-нибудь Линда или Том, что это именно его насупленное лицо, веснушчатые плечи, маленькие ладони и — прости, господи — аккуратненькое хозяйство. Он продолжал быть собой во всём. Он подпиливал ногти. Выдавал мне пачки антибактериальных салфеток в начале каждой встречи. Сводил брови домиком, когда кончал. Смертельно обижался на пошлые словечки. Будь его воля — и вовсе заклеил бы мне рот строительным скотчем. Мне сносило крышу от нежности, у меня начинали трястись руки, когда я прикасался к нему. Кажется, я начал понимать страхи его двинутой мамаши и дёргаться каждый раз, когда он ходит где-то один. Ведь весь мир должен был хотеть Эдди так же сильно, как я. А в Дерри полно извращенцев.

Но он был сильный, этот мелкий придурок. Именно он решил, что у нас-таки будет секс. Подошёл, значит, со всей серьёзностью. 

— Раздевайся, — сказал он тогда. — Я всё продумал. 

И объяснял между скупыми стонами, как я должен делать, чтобы ему было хорошо. Кто вообще мог вообразить, что в нём такие бездны пошлых желаний? И да, этот пакостник заставлял меня говорить разными голосами в эти моменты, был у него бзик, можно сказать — некто Капсбрак переимел половину Голливуда за полгода наших игр.

— И как тебе? — спросил я однажды, сильно разозлившись.

— Ты не поверишь, но все они трахаются, как Ричи Тозиер, — подумав, ответил он.

Едкий, немного чокнутый, болезненный ипохондрик. Всё-таки он был очень сильным. И когда я уехал, насовсем, покорять вершины радио-олимпа, не рыдал, не прятался от последней встречи. Даже вещи помогал грузить.

— Найди кого-нибудь, кого будешь любить сильнее.

— Я не… Чёрт, Эдди! Не буду.

— Правда, найди. Кого-то такого, от кого не сможешь уехать и кто тебя не отпустит. Мне-то до балды, сам знаешь. Но лучше лет через двадцать пять, когда мы будем уверены, что всё хорошо.

Я надеялся, что не найду. Ведь у меня всё равно будет Эдди, даже лет через двадцать пять. И что я всё равно смогу увести его, с кем бы он ни был — и через два, и через три десятка лет. Потому что ну я же Ричи, блин, король флирта и обаяния. И если бы я мог, так бы и сделал. 

**История четвёртая, про ложь и измены**

У него было кольцо на пальце, и оно сияло, будто его каждый вечер чистили зубной пастой. Вполне вероятно. Или нет, потому что Эдварда Капсбрака я не знал никогда и его привычек — тоже. Где-то там, внутри этого мужчины, может быть, и прятался мой задиристый приятель тире любовник Эдди, но я не мог его найти. Хотя видят все супергерои планеты, искал так, что заболели глаза. Он был строгий. Он был тихий. Он был печальный. Он ни разу не назвал меня по имени.

Я и сам не вспоминал про Эдди всё это время. _Оно_ , эта подлая тварь, отняла мои воспоминания, просто сожрала их на завтрак, причмокивая. Да мать его, она украла мой первый секс! И мою влюблённость, и наши споры, и всё то, чем я мог бы жить тысячу лет. Я с кем-то спал, чего-то добивался, пел петухом и выл Фрэнком Фюртером. Но это ничего не стоило без тех вещей, которые меня заставили забыть. Тех, кто оставил на мне след. Думал ли так Эдвард Капсбрак, не поднимающий взгляда от скатерти? Что он вспоминал? Я отдал бы правую руку, чтобы влезть ему в голову и прокричать там своё имя. 

— Спорим, твоя жена один в один твоя мамаша?

— Точно так, Ричи. Но у меня хотя бы есть жена. 

Я так и представлял его в окружении выводка пухленьких детишек и с ухмыляющейся великаншей, тискающей его бёдра так по-хозяйски, как не мог бы — не смел — ваш покорный слуга. И пусть мой костюм был втрое дороже, и пусть я больше не носил проклятые очки, а он — носил, ха, и пусть я выглядел моложе и привлекательней (не то чтобы всё это не щекотало моего эго), Эдди смотрел на меня спокойно и даже равнодушно. Как будто победил. Никто, кроме нас двоих, этого не заметил, не понял причину моих дурацких подкатов к Беверли, и почему я стал трещать, как малолетка, бога ради, да, я Ричи Тозиер, но прошла тонна времени, вы все реально решили, что я не изменился? Мне так хотелось проорать нашу маленькую грязную тайну за общим столом — ей-богу, если бы не печенья-посылочки от грёбаного клоуна, я бы не удержался. У меня — глаз, у Эдди — сверчок, имя его жены — Роуз. Серьёзно, детка, и что ты шепчешь в постели? Рози, возьми его? Не делай мне больно, Рози? Зато ни у кого из нас не было детей. В землю, в землю, адское семя!

Мы переспали практически сразу, как вернулись из своих одиночных рандеву по Дерри. Не знаю уж, что видел Эдди, но про свои кошмары я ему не рассказывал. Не хотел, чтобы он услышал, как мои зубы отбивают чечётку. Когда рот занят, эээ, предположим, другим ртом, такие вещи проходят незаметнее. 

Билла и Беверли разделял всего один этаж, нас с Эдди — три. Но мне-то не приходилось мучиться совестью. У меня ведь её нет, свезло — так свезло. Хотя я всё равно постарался не афишировать этот факт и шёл по лестнице со второго на шестой. Трясся, как припадочный, и губы сами складывались в: «РОК-ШОУ РИЧИ ТОЗИЕРА "ТОЛЬКО МЁРТВЫЕ"». Мы спустимся туда. И мы выйдем оттуда бок о бок. Или умрём, что вероятнее, и будем лежать в сточной канаве. Вместе. Это то, о чём я думал, когда постучал в его дверь. И когда он велел мне злым шёпотом катиться к себе. И когда прищемил мне ногу дверью. И когда поверил изображению ужасных страданий, снял ботинок и носок и погладил мою лодыжку. 

Одного прикосновения будет достаточно, я знал. Так и вышло. 

Он выделил мне целый час, и выгибался так, будто ему всё ещё семнадцать, и выстанывал что-то неразборчивое мне в руку, и ни разу не вспомнил про ингалятор. И про гондоны, кстати, тоже. Не думаю, правда, что кто-то из нас догадался их взять на битву с чудовищем. Вот была бы история, против клоуна с шариками — со своими шариками. Ребристыми там, или со вкусом ананаса. Оближи, сука. И всё-таки целый час. И ещё немножко. Мы дали жару, для сорокалетних-то. Потом он выставил меня чуть не полуголым. Как я ни умолял и ни заискивал, как ни взывал к светлым чувствам и ни покусывал мочку его уха. 

Ещё через полчаса к нему заглянул Бауэрс, и Эдди размазал его в кашу — дверью и бутылкой «Перье». Тогда он позвонил Биллу, заике Биллу, а совсем не мне. Может, и к лучшему. Я не слишком соображал, когда увидел его вывернутую под неправильным углом руку и эти грёбаные реки крови. Ну, лужи. Всё равно очень много. 

Потом мы спустились в коллектор. 

Нет, был ещё один момент, дурацкий и неважный, может быть, даже вспоминать стыдно. Но у нас было ещё секунд десять, перемолвиться. Один на один. Билл шёл впереди, с такой строгой, очень билловской спиной. Печатала шаг Беверли — следом. Хэнском пялился на её волосы, как дебил. А я шептал Эдди на ухо:

— Ты же уйдёшь ко мне, да, Эдди? Конечно, уйдёшь. Смотри-ка, я теперь такая роковая секси-разлучница.

Он хмыкнул. Мои пальцы мазнули по его руке, очень нарочно.

— Знаешь, Ричи…

Я помню, как не мог дышать. Думал, в этот момент решается вся моя судьба. 

— Ты совсем не секси, — сказал он мне. 

Охуенные последние слова, правда? 

Всё это — как бешеная карусель. Всё, что там было. Но я вышел, а он нет. Забавно, сначала меня тоже приняли за дохляка и могли бы оставить валяться в грязи вместе с Эдди. Так было бы лучше. Я бы и сам остался, если бы понимал, что делаю, но сотрясение мозга творит чудные штуки с восприятием. И я бы вернулся за его телом. Но даже за сотню лет не раскопал бы тот блядский обвал, в который рухнула половина нашего весёлого города.

«РОК-ШОУ РИЧИ ТОЗИЕРА "ТОЛЬКО МЁРТВЫЕ"». Хорошее название, грёбаный клоун. Лучше, чем «Ромео и Джульетта». Попрошу выгравировать его на моей могиле. Удачный конец, да?

Но это не было концом.

**История пятая, про полное падение**

Потому что где-то там коптил небо Уилл Байерс. Надо сказать, в тот момент меня мало волновал этот парень. Я ведь его не знал. Зато знал — вернее, помнил — всё остальное. Нам обещали, что мы забудем, но со мной что-то сломалось. Может, сказалось то, что я неплохо двинулся головой. Я разбивал её ещё и ещё, чтобы получить свою божественную амнезию, но никакого эффекта.

Все, кто был мне сколько-нибудь дорог, плохо кончили. Не то чтобы по моей вине, но только идиот не сделал бы очевидного вывода. Я постарался держать свою блистательность подальше от хрупких смертных — вот, мать вашу, и милосердие от Ричи Тозиера этой планете! К слову, одна дамочка, которой я назначил свидание где-то через полгода после означенных событий (великим мира сего тоже очень хочется трахаться), попала в ДТП. Отделалась переломом ноги, но мы ведь и не успели ничего. Я не ходил к ней в больницу и не отвечал на звонки, только букет отправил, бла-бла, мы не можем быть вместе, бла-бла, детка, так будет лучше для тебя. Встретил её однажды в ресторанчике, так она запустила в меня бокалом. В общем, всё я сделал правильно. Но это не та история.

Ведь то, что действительно имеет значение и известно по меньшей мере половине Америки: это чистосердечная исповедь Ричи Тозиера «Как я стал главным медиа-идиотом страны». Суть, в общем, не в этом. И начало казалось банальнее некуда, обычные проблемы — а у кого их нет? — и мне поставили диагноз «депрессия». Я ездил к одному специалисту, в том числе и в психушку, где этот докторишка практиковал. И где в очередной раз торчал один парень по имени Уилл Байерс.

Мои мертвецы преследовали меня во снах. Но Уилл был живым мертвецом. Не из тех, гордящихся клинической смертью и тем, что видели свет в конце чёртова туннеля. Нет. Его находили мёртвым, его хоронили, а потом он вернулся. Он даже выглядел, как тот, кто вернулся, достаточно в глаза посмотреть. И я смотрел. На секунду оторваться не мог. 

Вы никогда не скажете по Уиллу, сколько ему лет, весь спектр, от двадцати до пятидесяти. Но, скорее всего, отшатнётесь. Он ужасно худой, как наркоман или раковый больной. И когда он смотрит — туда, куда смотрит только он, в какое-то место, которого нет — пробирает дрожь до самого копчика. Не только меня, его и другие пациенты, и даже врачи пытались обойти по стеночке. И сейчас бы обходили, но чёрта с два он ещё когда-нибудь попадёт в психушку. Я уже мало что могу как член общества, но у меня есть руки, зубы и какой-никакой ствол. Револьвер я имею в виду. Да. 

Он был похож на нас, когда я его увидел. На всех нас: Билла, Бена, Беверли, Майка, Стэна, Эдди и меня. Только хуже, потому что он уже даже не боялся. Уилл жил в своём кошмаре без перерыва тридцать лет, а не год и две недели, и Уилл не рассчитывал на победу. Я ещё не знал его истории, а он не рассказывал, да и кто бы поверил ему, официально недееспособному, изгнанному из социума на пожизненный срок. Как заставить человека молчать? Сделай так, чтоб если он и решится открыть рот, ему бы не поверила ни одна живая душа. Обломитесь, уроды. Ричи Тозиер видел такие штуки, которые вы даже представить не смогли бы. И Ричи Тозиер умеет слушать.

Я добился, чтобы его выпустили раньше, на стационар — тогда у меня ещё были деньги, а Байерс уже мало кого волновал. Я ездил к нему в крошечную пустую квартирку на окраине (всё, что сподобилось выделить государство) и следил за тем, чтобы он хоть что-то ел. Я не смел прикасаться к нему и не смел на что-то намекать, это было бы низко. Не знаю, не уверен, что это была любовь. Просто когда он смотрел на меня, мне казалось, что я под водой. Воздух менял свою консистенцию, свет преломлялся, и мягкие холодные водоросли касались моего лица. Я не знал, что так бывает. 

Когда он впервые коснулся меня, его руки были совсем холодные. Перед этим мы долго гуляли по облетевшему парку, и ветер был жестокий, да. Но я знал, что его руки будут холодными, если он коснётся меня, в любое время года или, там, суток. Может быть, это паршивая романтика и сентиментальщина, но значит, так тому и быть. И с тех самых пор там, в его мире, для меня есть место. И чтобы там ни пытались нарыть СМИ, и в каком бы свете ни выставляли, хера с два кто-то сможет сунуть нос за дверь нашей спальни. Но однажды Уилл рассказал мне всё.

Ты можешь убить чудовище. Двух. Трёх. Сотню, если придётся. Но там, в грёбаных лабораториях, сейчас сидят дети. И то, что с ними делают, нельзя оправдать и нельзя принять. Свободная страна с легализованными концлагерями, вот где мы живём. Я тоже мог бы попасть туда, раз я видел то, что не видят другие. Просто _Оно_ не пускало правительство в свой ареал обитания. Вдуматься, так _Оно_ — положительный герой, вот так шутка. Люди могут быть страшнее. 

Я предполагал, во что вляпываюсь, когда начал говорить об этом по радио. На телевидении. Со страниц газет. Но чтобы промолчать, нужно быть полным ублюдком. Проблема в том, что нельзя подать тему осторожно, потому что тогда за тобой просто придут ночью, и ты исчезнешь. А когда за тобой по следу бродят репортёры, чтобы вылить очередную тонну грязи на психически неуравновешенных личностей и секс-меньшинства, исчезнуть по-тихому сложно. За какие-то две недели Ричи Тозиер превратился в того самого грёбаного клоуна, ничего так поворот? Но я был один, да и новость устарела, как устаревает любой скандал, ведь всегда происходит что-то новое. Обкурившиеся поп-певички попадают в тюрьмы за нетрезвое вождение и пишут об этом мемуары. Постаревшие короли рок-н-ролла и киноиндустрии прокалываются на связи с малолетками. Тайные любовницы политиков сливают их откровенные фото в сеть. Я — уже прошлый век. Это не страшно, мне греет душу мысль, что те, кто придут потом, родители пропавших детей, возлюбленные переломанных в этих машинах жертв, у них будет фундамент, когда они станут подавать иски, и всё такое. Но ребята из лабораторий не забывают, и за мной придут. Но, главное, придут за Уиллом.

В бегах мы больше года, и денег не осталось, а наши лица всё же слишком заметные. Нас пытались сбить на дороге, подрезать, а однажды столкнули в каньон. Мы всё ещё живы. Я теперь ас вождения. Хотя переломы в сорок срастаются куда хуже, чем в десять (гипс напоминает мне об Эдди, так что окей). А Уилл круто стреляет, и это спасало нам жизнь дохрена сколько раз. 

— Целься, — говорит он, — не рукой, но глазом, — и мы смеёмся, как припадочные. Мы не забыли лица своих отцов.[2]

Мы, наверно, почти бессмертные, мы даже из этого ебучего каньона выбрались, хоть и с потерями. Но мы будем вместе до конца, во всяком случае я — с ним. Потому что если с Уиллом что-то случится, я пущу себе пулю в висок, аминь. А вот Уилл не сдаётся никогда. Он уже стольких терял, что и без меня справится. Я надеюсь.

Так или иначе, идти нам стало некуда. И вот он Дерри, снова. Как в первый раз. Я люблю тебя, блядский город! Как любят свой невроз, как любят раковую опухоль. Такие дела. И мои родители снова живут здесь, в своём старом доме, и моя мать, сухая и красивая ледяная баба, слушает мои истории, которые даже в очень усечённом варианте вызывают у неё разлив желчи. Ведь я пидор, лгун, главный позор её страны и вообще аморальный тип. Мне нечего ответить на это. Что есть, то есть. 

Она указала нам на дверь, потому что ноги нашей с Уиллом не должно быть в её доме. Я не злюсь. Я знаю, она любила меня. Просто белые женщины среднего и выше класса в маленьких городках очень ценят свою репутацию. А я отнял у неё всё, что мог. 

Уилл смотрит на меня с такой давящей нежной жалостью — он всё больше похож на человека, живущего здесь и сейчас, — что я не знаю, куда спрятаться. Но мой отец выходит за нами следом и даёт ключи от охотничьего домика. Старого, дедовского. Надеется, что нас там не найдут. Желает удачи. Не дай бог, своим приездом я спустил на него ищеек. Чёрт знает, может, в этих местах ещё остались крохи отваживающей тёмной магии, и нас не найдут. Каковы шансы?

Дом оставляет желать лучшего, конечно, но крыша есть крыша, пусть и дырявая. Мы сидим в тишине, со старым фонарём, и Уилл чистит оружие. Его ресницы такие длинные, его лицо — как из древних сказок. Я благодарен за этот вечер. За каждую минуту, в которую дверь не слетает с петель и ни один из нас не падает с дырой во лбу. Мы ещё живы. Если повезёт, ещё час — и мы залезем под старое одеяло, и будем прятаться друг в друге от ночного холода, и смешивать дыхание. И любить друг друга, потому что это, блядь, нормально — любить кого-то и ощущать его тело, как своё собственное. 

Всё хорошо, время ещё есть.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] цитата из Бродского, но нечто очень похожее есть в «Ричарде III» Шекспира, так что, возможно, Ричи ссылается на него.  
> [2] цитата из «Тёмной башни» Стивена Кинга. Они оба её читали.


End file.
